1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to determining a probability of collision by animals with objects in their environment and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method and an article of manufacture for determining probability of collision by birds with wind turbines located within a wind park.
2. Description of Related Art
Wind parks that are comprised of multiple wind turbines have been installed in increasing numbers in recent years in order to provide wind energy. Wind energy benefits the environment by reducing dependence upon fossil fuels and also by reducing greenhouse gas emissions. However, wind parks also impact the environment in which they are installed in negative ways such as, for example, sound, aesthetics, and risks to wild life, including birds. A major environmental concern of wind parks is the risk of bird collisions with the wind turbines that make up the wind park.
Wind energy is growing faster in the U.S. and Europe than any other form of electricity generation. Studies performed at existing wind parks have documented avian mortality. Estimates from these studies range from an avian mortality rate per year of 0 to one of 4.45. Even greater avian mortality rates than those described above have also been documented. At present, there is no acceptable way to estimate the probability of avian collision with wind parks. It would be desirable to be able to simulate the probability of avian collision with a wind park in an effort to minimize avian mortality resulting from the collisions. Further, it would be desirable to predict the risk that a wind park presents to birds while the wind park is being designed rather than waiting until construction of the wind park has begun. Additionally, it would be desirable to be able to examine the parameters that have the greatest impact on the probability of avian collision.